From Simple To Complicated
by SeiraMizu
Summary: Isabelle Collins has been best friends with Sam Witwicky her whole life. She never expected to get dragged into an alien-robot war because of him! Now it'll take all she has just to survive. And along the way... she may find love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. I only own Isabelle Collins.**

**Hello my readers! To make up for deleting _New Beginnings_, I've started a new story. Isabelle is the main character in it. A pic of her will be on my profile.**

**This story will follow the first movie, and then I'll make a sequel following the second movie.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I never asked for this to happen.

Neither I, nor Sam, asked for this to happen… it just did.

He got dragged into this mess because of his great-great grandfather's glasses. I got dragged into this because I'm friends with Sam. I have been since we were both in diapers.

Sam and I have been neighbors our whole life. It only makes sense we'd become friends. Not only that, but we're both kind of outcasts in our school.

Anyway…

Those stupid glasses!

They just had to be from someone in his family! They couldn't belong to a different family!?

If it weren't for those glasses, this never would've happened to us. We never would've gotten dragged into this war.

But, then again… I never would've met the Autobots. I wouldn't have met _one in particular_.

My name is Isabelle Collins, and this… is my story.

* * *

**Short, I know. But the rest of the chapters will be longer. I promise!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Getting A Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its characters. I only own Isabelle and her mother, Annette.**

**Hello readers!**

**Here is the first chapter. And you'll notice something different about the writing style. Instead of doing it in Isabelle's POV, like I did with Kat in MLIABS, I decided to do it in 3rd person POV.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Getting A Car

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky! You're up."

Sam stood at the front of the classroom, emptying his bag of the items he was using for his report.

"Sorry. I got a lot of stuff."

Isabelle sat near the back of the room, her head held in her hand. She watched with narrowed eyes as a rubber band was flung at Sam.

"Who did that?"

The class laughed while Sam touched the spot on his neck where the rubber band had hit. Isabelle glanced over at Trent, knowing he was the culprit.

She didn't say anything though. It just meant disaster.

"People! Responsibility." The teacher said. His words had no effect on the class.

Sam stood behind the podium, starting to speak. "Um… so for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

At this, Sam held up a map of the Arctic Circle itself. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf. So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic tools and instruments used by 19th century seamen."

The class laughed when he said that last word, their teenage minds interpreting it in a perverted way. The teacher held up a sign that read "Quiet".

"This here's the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the sextant here."

The class laughed once again when they heard the word "sextant". Isabelle glared at the backs of their heads. The teacher held up the sign once more.

"$50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." He said, holding up the mentioned item. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!' Isabelle chanted in her head.

"Sam!"

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

The bell rang at that time, cutting his speech off. Isabelle stood, gathering up her things like the rest of the students were doing.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

"Sam, stop that!" Isabelle hissed, slapping the hand that held the glasses up.

"Sorry."

She left his side, heading outside the classroom. She remained by the open doorway and listened to the conversation.

"Okay. Pretty good, right?"

"Uh… I'd say a solid B-."

Sam looked at him in dismay. "A B-?"

"You were hawking you great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"No, kids enjoy... Look can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy."

"He is not turning this into a guilt story." Isabelle whispered to herself in disbelief.

"He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,000 and three A's."

"He turned it into a guilt story." Isabelle confirmed, shaking her head. A few strands of hair came loose from her bun and fell into her face. She pushed them back, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two A's. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

'He did _not_ just say that…'

* * *

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam cheered as he ran to his father's car. Isabelle trailed behind at a slower pace. Sam's dad had offered to give the girl a ride home, seeing as how her mother was working.

Annette Collins was a single mother, raising her only daughter. Her husband, Isabelle's father, died a few years back from a heart attack. She worked as a nurse at a local hospital. The pay was enough to support her and Isabelle. But she only got enough if she worked most of the day.

Which meant Isabelle either had to walk home, or get a ride from a friend.

"So?" Ron asked.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam told his dad, dumping his things in the back. Isabelle shoved his bag over and made room for herself.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron stated before getting a close look at the paper. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

* * *

"I got a little surprise for you, son."

"What kind of…" Sam trailed off, glancing up at the dealership they were driving through.

"A little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron said with a laugh.

Isabelle leaned forward. "Really, Sam? Even I would've known that wasn't gonna happen."

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

Isabelle giggled slightly. "Actually, it kind of is."

Sam glared at his friend. "You're not helping."

Ron stopped the car at a cheap looking car place. Isabelle followed after the two men. Sam wasn't very happy.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see _40-Year-Old Virgin_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam said, gesturing at two of the cars in the lot. "You want me to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

"Right."

A black man in a Hawaiian shirt walked up to the group. "Gentlemen. Lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?"

"I had to."

"And they're my ride, so that's why I'm here." Isabelle jumped in, trying to get rid of the tension between father and son.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam." He introduced, shaking Bobby's hand.

"Sam, let me talk to you." He put his arm around Sam's shoulder, leading him away. "Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Isabelle heard the faint roar of an engine and glanced over. A yellow 1976 Camaro with black racing stripes sat in her line of vision.

"Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

The elder woman looked up, flipping him the birdie.

"Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?"

Bobby laughed before leading Sam away again. Isabelle hadn't heard a word he'd said, still focused on the Camaro.

'There's something about it…'

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

Isabelle flinched when the ostrich in the petting zoo tried to nip at her hair. She watched it warily until she was a good distance away.

"This ain't bad." Sam commented, running his hand over the Camaro. Isabelle did the same, marveling at the machine.

"This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It's got racing… What's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?"

Isabelle paid no attention to them. She got into the passenger seat, while Sam sat in the driver's seat.

"Feels good." He murmured. He ran his thumb over a symbol on the horn.

Isabelle glanced at the strange marking. "Wonder what that is?"

"How much?"

"Well… considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam argued.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"Its custom faded?" Sam retorted.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron told Bobby.

"But it's such a nice car." Isabelle argued. "Sure the paint's faded and stuff, but it can be fixed."

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out of the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers."

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car."

Isabelle groaned in frustration, grudgingly getting out of the car along with Sam.

"Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut." Bobby said, patting the pale yellow Volkswagen Beetle next to the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam told his dad.

"This is a classic engine right here." Bobby told them, getting in the car. "I sold a car the other day…"

The passenger door on the Camaro flung open, smacking into the car Bobby was in. Isabelle slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. With the other, she patted the car and whispered to it. "Good boy."

For a split second, Isabelle could've sworn the Camaro vibrated under her hand. Almost as if… it was alive.

"No worries." Bobby said, getting out on the other side of the car.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!" Bobby got out of the car and pointed at another one. "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy."

Suddenly, the glass from all the car windows exploded. The four of them ducked down as it was sent flying everywhere. Car alarms went off as well before stopping a second later.

Bobby glanced around the lot in dismay at his destroyed cars. He turned to his customers, holding 4 fingers up.

"$4,000."

Isabelle slowly rose up from her crouching position, glancing around at the other cars.

'What just happened?'

She glanced at the Camaro to see it totally unharmed. Her brow rose in suspicion.

'How is it every other car got destroyed except this one?'

It was then she realized that the glass in her lenses had cracked. She growled in frustration, whipping them off.

"Great… just great."

Sam glanced at the girl. "Aw, come on Belle. It's not like you actually need them. You have perfect vision."

Isabelle scowled and pocketed the broken glasses. "They're my safeguard, Sam. I can hide behind them when need be."

"Whatever."

Sam walked off with the other two men to go get the paperwork done. Isabelle lingered for a moment longer. She yanked her hair out of its bun, running a hand through the caramel-colored locks.

Her gaze flitted to the Camaro. "There's something different about you… something… special."

Adjusting the hair tie around her wrist, Isabelle walked away from the car and into Bobby's office.

* * *

The human girl was smart. Bumblebee was sure of that. She'd been able to sense that there was something different about him. But, fortunately for Bumblebee, she hadn't figured it out.

She wasn't his objective though.

The boy was. Samuel James Witwicky.

He had the glasses. And Bumblebee needed to get them from him. The future of his race and of Earth depended on those glasses.

All Bumblebee had been focused on was getting Sam to buy him.

What he hadn't expected was the girl, Isabelle…

Her hands were so soft and smooth when they'd lightly floated over his frame. Bumblebee had managed to resist shuddering in pleasure the first time, but when she'd patted him after he'd hit the Beetle…

He couldn't hold the urge back.

Her touch felt so nice and soothing. And Bumblebee hoped that she had not noticed his movement at the time.

Then came the destroying of the other cars…

Yes, Bumblebee had caused that so Sam would _have_ to buy him. What he hadn't expected to happen was that Isabelle's glasses broke.

It was an accident. He'd only meant to shatter the windows of every other car in the lot. But in a way, Bumblebee was glad her glasses had broken.

Without them in the way, you could see her stunning brown eyes. And then she had taken her hair down…

Out of all the human females Bumblebee had seen upon arrival, he found Isabelle to be the most beautiful. She looked absolutely radiant without the glasses hiding her eyes and her hair floating in gentle waves to her shoulders.

So yes… it seemed Bumblebee might be falling for the human named Isabelle.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please review!  
**


	3. All Is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF or the song used in this chapter. I only own Isabelle and Annette.**

**It's been a while since I updated! My bad! I've just been busy, what with school and my bowling leagues. But here is the latest chapter!**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

All Is Revealed

"Sam… Sam… Sam! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Isabelle was currently in her room, flipping through a car magazine.

Strange, right?

Not to her. Isabelle's dad had a job fixing up old cars and restoring them, so she knew her way around an engine. Cars had always fascinated her ever since she was a little girl. She'd always sit with her dad at the garage when he was working and listen to him explain things.

"_Okay, you will not believe this. I just gave Mikaela Banes a ride home. __**Mikaela Banes**__."_

Isabelle huffed, laying her magazine aside. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? It does not matter how hot the girl is, you do not treat her like a piece of meat. Some prize to be won."

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever. But __**Mikaela Banes**__, Belle. The hottest chick in school let me give her a ride home in my crappy old car."_

"Sam, that car is not crap! With a little work, it'll be just fine. And you know I could fix it up a bit. My dad restored old, vintage cars for a living. I think I know my way around a car."

"_Well so does Mikaela. Can you believe it? She's hot and knows her way around cars."_

"Everything I'm saying is going through one ear and out the other, isn't it?"

"_Huh? What was that? Sorry. I was busy-"_

"Good night, Sam."

Isabelle ended the call, tossing her phone to her left. It landed with an inaudible thump on her bed. She grabbed her magazine and went back to looking through it.

"Boys and their hormones…"

* * *

Isabelle was snuggled under the covers of her bed, attempting to sleep.

_Attempting…_

Isabelle sat up with a huff, glaring at her window. There was a loud noise outside, and it was preventing her from sleeping.

She stalked over to the window and yanked it open. The sound became louder. She soon realized what it was exactly.

It was music.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

Isabelle glanced around to see where the music was coming from. The thing that confused her was that no one was around. All she saw was Sam's car.

"Sam couldn't be playing that… could he?"

A door slammed open and she glanced at the Witwicky household. Sam stormed out of the house and headed for his car. He opened the door, reaching inside and turning the radio off. When he slammed the door shut, he finally noticed her.

"Hey Belle! Sorry about that. Something's wrong with the radio."

"It's fine." She called back.

Isabelle watched as Sam headed back inside. When he was out of sight, she glanced at the car once more.

'That was strange. A radio can't just turn on by itself.'

Down below, Bumblebee was secretly watching Isabelle. He'd purposely played the music to get her attention.

It's true. This young human female had captured his spark.

She hadn't even done much to do so, and yet, here he was, serenading her. Of course, Isabelle didn't know it was him.

Well… technically, she did. She just didn't know how a car radio could just turn on like that. It was only because he wasn't an ordinary car. And in her own way, Isabelle seemed to know he was different.

He watched as the brown-eyed female shut her window, locking it. Bumblebee didn't want her to go just yet. He liked to look at her, in all her gorgeous glory.

But sadly, he had other things to do at the moment. And with that, Bumblebee started himself up and drove away from the Witwicky household.

* * *

_Next Day…_

"I'm heading off to work, sweetie. Take care of the house while I'm gone." Annette told her daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

Isabelle shied away. "I always do, Mom."

Annette smiled at her daughter before heading out to the garage. A few seconds later, the sound of an engine turning was heard and Isabelle watched her mother leave. She waved to her, watching her mother until she was out of sight.

Isabelle headed back into the kitchen, watching the news. The phone soon rang and she picked it up.

"_Isabelle? Belle, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"_

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"_Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me."_

"Sam that's crazy. A car cannot-"

The connection was cut and Isabelle stared down at the phone. She slowly hung it back up and glanced out her living room window.

Sam raced out of his house with a pink bicycle, most likely his mother's. Right as he got on it, his Camaro drove after him.

Isabelle stared, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Maybe he's not so crazy."

She dashed into the garage, looking for a means of transportation. The car was gone, so she couldn't use that. She spied something covered with a sheet and let out a sigh.

"Guess I have no choice."

She grabbed the keys off the hook and strode over to the covered object. Pulling it back, it was revealed to be a motorcycle. Isabelle grabbed the helmet, wheeling it out of the garage.

"Guess this thing is getting some use after all."

She hopped on, placing the key in the ignition. It roared to life and Isabelle let out a little squeak.

"Easy, Belle. Dad taught you how to drive it. You can do this."

She revved the engine and let out a shriek as it reared up, taking off. She leaned forward and the front wheel touched ground again, jolting her around a bit.

Considering how fast it went, it didn't take long for Isabelle to catch up with Sam. She followed him and the Camaro through town, only stopping when she saw Sam flip forwards when he ran over an uplifted section of sidewalk.

"Ooh…" she winced. "That's gotta hurt."

He recovered quickly though, after exchanging a few words with Mikaela Banes. When Sam got back on the road again, Isabelle followed after. The Camaro managed to get ahead of her and was still following Sam.

He headed into what looked like a deserted parking lot with a roof overhead. A police car roared in and Sam headed over to it.

"Officer! Listen!"

Right as he got to the car, the driver side door swung out and knocked Sam off the bike.

"Oh, that hurt." Sam groaned, his face pressed to the ground.

Isabelle sped in, sliding to a halt next to Sam. She threw off her helmet and let the motorcycle fall to the ground, hurrying over to the boy.

"You okay?"

"Not really." He told her, getting up and facing the police car. "Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been… I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

Right as he said that and banged on the hood, the car rolled forward several times at the two.

"No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!"

By now the two were on the ground, trying to crawl backwards away from the oncoming car. They pushed at it with their feet, but it did nothing.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm… I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!"

Suddenly, one of the headlights came out from the car itself. It got directly in Sam's face. Isabelle glanced at the other headlight to see it had done the same. The police car continued to move forward.

"Please! Okay, what do you want from me?"

The lights slowly went back to their original spots. Isabelle breathed out a sigh of relief, but what happened next was unexpected.

The car's frame started to twist and turn, gears grinding and locking into place. The two teens gaped at the being before them.

"Oh, God, no! No!" Sam cried, getting up and running. Isabelle followed his example. Whatever that thing was, it followed after them.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit!"

"You're not helping!" Isabelle screamed before the two got knocked onto the hood of a nearby car. The glass on the windshield cracked from the impact.

"It's a bad dream." Sam murmured, before the giant robot kneeled down to their level, slamming a fist into the ground beside the car as he hovered threateningly over the two.

"Are you username LadiesMan217!?" it demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username LadiesMan217!?" the robot demanded again.

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item 21153!? Where are the glasses!?"

The two teens managed to get out from under the robot and jumped off the roof of the car, running away. The robot tossed the car aside, going after them again.

The two ran outside and the first thing they saw was Mikaela heading toward them on her moped.

"Get back!" Sam shouted. "Stop!"

Sam tackled her off the scooter and they fell in a heap to the ground. Isabelle came up next to the two.

"God! What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me and Belle!"

Isabelle's eyes grew wide when it came closer. Two cars were tossed to the side because they were in his path.

"Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

Suddenly, Sam's car flew in, skidding to a stop and also effectively knocking down the giant robot. It came back over to the three teens, the door opening.

"Sam, what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car. Get in." he told Mikaela.

"I don't want to."

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam…" Isabelle started. He grabbed the two girls, tugging them inside.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go!"

The door slammed shut and the car started up, speeding away. They all looked out the rear window and saw the police car gaining on them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" the two girls chanted.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam reassured them.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" It was then that Sam saw what they were headed for. The stained glass window of an old building. "We're gonna die!"

They smashed through it and tore through the building. The car then did a complete 180. Isabelle held on for dear life, her heart racing. They exited the building and the car hid itself from view near a warehouse. The police car drove right by them. The locks went down and Sam tried to pry it up.

"We're locked in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

"Uh, Sam…" Isabelle started, her voice dying down as the car went by again. The engine started up and the car sped forward.

It went past the police car, which followed shortly after. Another 180 was executed and the three teens were dumped out of the car. Just like the other one, it started to change into something else. It stood protectively in front of the humans.

"Oh my God…" Isabelle breathed.

The police car transformed and tackled the Camaro to the ground. Blades came out of its hands as it headed for the humans. They crawled backwards as a smaller robot landed in front of them.

They ran, the two larger robots continuing their fight. The smaller one followed after the humans.

It managed to grab a hold of Sam's leg and was trying to attack him.

"He's got me!"

Sam clawed at the ground, trying to get away. The robot kept tugging at him, somehow managing to pull his pants off.

"He's going to kill me!"

The girls ran to a nearby tool shed. They frantically searched for something to fight with. Isabelle managed to find some kind of saw.

"Here!" she shouted, tossing it to Mikaela, who was closer to the exit. The girl turned it on in triumph.

Mikaela got a head-start, running to where Sam was fighting the mini robot. Isabelle sprinted after her, trying to catch up. It was on Sam and Mikaela attacked it without harming the boy.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

She stabbed the robot multiple times before Sam, and the now-caught up Isabelle, pulled her back. They stared at the broken robot that was attempting to get away.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam said, kicking the head far away.

He came back over to the two girls who were staring at where the other fight was taking place. Sam placed a hand on both of their arms.

"Come on."

They slowly made their way back to the fighting site and found that the Camaro was the only one there.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot." Isabelle told her.

"But like a… like a different… you know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese."

"I don't think it's Japanese, Sam." Isabelle stated. "It's something else…"

Sam slowly walked up the tiny slope separating them from the robot.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela said, her voice breaking into a whisper at the last part.

The robot came to stand before them, hands on its hips. Sam continued to slowly inch forward.

"I think it wants something from me."

"What?"

"The other one talked about his eBay page." Isabelle explained. "It wanted the glasses."

"You are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?"

"_XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…_"

"You talk through the radio?" Isabelle asked, remembering the night before when it had mysteriously played a song.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._"

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_"

The girls came up next to Sam and Mikaela spoke. "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, an alien or something?"

The robot got down on its knees, transforming back into a Camaro as the door opened. "_Any more questions you want to ask?_"

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam realized.

"And go where?"

Sam didn't say anything right away, but did speak up. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Isabelle went first after a moment of hesitation, sliding into the back. Mikaela soon followed after and then so did Sam.

They stopped at where they'd been attacked and picked up their things. Mainly, Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants.

* * *

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented.

"I know."

Isabelle eyed Mikaela, who sat between the two front seats. Sam nodded his head at the driver's seat.

"Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah. You're right." Sam glanced out the window before looking at her again. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Isabelle about gagged on the spot. 'He did not…'

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Mikaela let out a sigh. "Yeah, all right."

"Right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Mikaela got up, sliding into his lap and putting the seat belt around them.

"See, that's better."

Isabelle averted her gaze, blushing in embarrassment. 'Honestly…'

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Isabelle glared at the other girl. "It's not a piece of crap. It's a vintage car that needs some w-"

Right at that moment, they came to an abrupt halt. They had stopped right in the middle of a tunnel.

"Oh, see? No. Get… No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam said, the three of them getting out of the car.

"Move it, you moron!" someone shouted.

"Great, now… see?" Sam told Mikaela, watching as his car drove off. "Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, $4,000 just drove off."

When they glanced back down the tunnel, they saw the car headed their way. Only… it was a lot newer.

Isabelle smiled. "Now that… is sexy."

The three hurried over to the car and got inside. Isabelle smoothed her hand over the leather interior and smiled softly.

"Definitely sexy…"

Mikaela and Sam shared a grin before they drove off.


	4. Autobots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. I only own Isabelle Collins and her mother Annette Collins.**

**OMG, it has been more than a year since I updated! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't get my lazy butt in gear and type something up...**

**Actually, in all honesty, I had this typed up a _long _time ago, but wanted to add more to it. But again, I couldn't get myself to type anything, so I'll just give you what I have.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Autobots

Where he took them, Isabelle was not sure. But when they stopped and got out of the car, she saw four meteor type things fly overhead.

"There are more of them…" she whispered in awe. Sam grabbed her and Mikaela and soon they were racing through a field toward one of the meteors.

They came to stand on a hill near it and watched as it started to transform into something else. They watched as it got up and ran off somewhere, looking back to check and see if it had been spotted.

"Let's go!"

Isabelle ran back to where the Camaro was, the other two following after her. They got in and the Camaro started up.

* * *

They were in an alley somewhere. That, Isabelle was sure of. The three slowly got out, four more vehicles showing up. The three of them stepped in front of the Camaro, meeting up with a red and blue flamed Peterbilt Semi.

It rolled to a stop in front of them, transforming. They watched in awe as it became an extremely tall robot. The other three, including the Camaro, were doing the same.

The first one knelt down in front of them and spoke. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name." Mikaela said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow-green one said.

"Autobots." Isabelle tested out the word.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" the silver one said.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, hopping back onto a car and lounging on it.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus gestured to the black robot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide's cannons came out and he pointed them at the humans. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

Isabelle smiled gently. "They're very nice. I see you take good care of them."

Ironhide got a smug look on his face, planting his hand on his hips. Isabelle rolled her eyes at the egotistical robot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said, indicating the yellow-green bot.

Ratchet seemed to be sniffing the air. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

Isabelle let out a gagging noise and moved away from her friend, the other two awkwardly looking away.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Said bot started to dance to a tune he played on his radio. "_Check on the rep. Yep, second to none._"

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked. "So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded, when Ratchet stepped forward. A red beam shot out at Bumblebee as the medic spoke.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikaela looked up at Optimus. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

Optimus reached up, pressing something on his helmet. Light beamed out of his optics as the three were shown a real-life hologram.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam realized.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus continued. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay."

"Of course." Isabelle muttered.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

The three glanced at the Autobots surrounding them. Mikaela spoke to Sam without looking at him.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses."


	5. The Search Is On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own my OC, Isabelle and Annette Collins.**

**Hello, my readers! I managed to pump out a new chapter! And it's much longer than the previous one, so YAY!**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The Search Is On

Isabelle looked out the window as she sat in the back of Bumblebee. They were now in familiar territory; they were in the neighborhood she and Sam lived in.

Isabelle's head fell to the head rest with a soft _thud_!. She could only look up at their approaching houses with dread.

'_Mom is going to kill me…' _she thought. _'I haven't called or anything and it's almost curfew.'_

Bumblebee in the lead, the Autobots pulled into an alley behind the two teens houses. The three got out, Sam turning to Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?"

"She gets it Sam. Come on!" Isabelle urged, dragging her friend along. He glanced over at her as they hurried to their respective houses.

"Why aren't you staying? You could help her watch them."

Isabelle spoke back in a hushed tone. "Because you know as well as I do that I have a curfew, same as you. My mom's going to kill me, and your parents might just do the same!"

"Could you at least try to sneak over and help me look?"

"No, because my mother's going to be watching me like a hawk!" she exclaimed in a fierce whisper.

The two broke off the conversation they had as Sam headed into his yard, his Dad's voice drifting back to Isabelle. The caramel-haired teen scurried further down the alley, quickly vaulting over the fence that surrounded the backyard. Her shoes crunched against the grass quietly as she slowly tiptoed her way to the back porch. A light came on, temporarily blinding Isabelle as a sharp voice rang out into the night.

"Isabelle Marie Collins!"

The brown-eyed teen winced, glancing over at her mother. "Hi, Mom. Such a nice night, don't you think?"

Annette gave her daughter a hard stare and began to make her way down the steps of the porch. "Where have you been? It is past curfew-"

"By, like, two minutes!" Isabelle interrupted.

"You didn't call or text and I have been worried sick!"

Isabelle went to reply when a familiar sound reached her ears. Glancing in the direction of the alley, she saw Optimus towering over the treetops. Thinking quickly, Isabelle grabbed her mother by the arm, leading her back inside.

"You know what? I am truly, deeply sorry. I should've called or at the least texted you, but I just got so wrapped up in what I was doing. There's no need to worry. I was just hanging out with Sam, having loads of fun, and I just completely spaced. It won't happen again, I promise."

Annette eyed her daughter warily, but let her strange behavior pass. "All right. Now go to your room; get some sleep. You've had a long day and need your rest."

Isabelle slowly began to back towards the stairs. "You're right. I will go now. Good night and pleasant dreams."

With that said, Isabelle waited until her mother disappeared into the living room before sprinting up the stairs to her room, firmly shutting the door behind her.

'_That was way too close…'_

A loud _thud!_ followed by the sound of metal clanking drifted to her ears and Isabelle hurried over to the window facing her backyard.

"Oh God!" she gasped, watching as Optimus made his way to the Witwicky residence next door. "What are you doing!"

She saw yellow from the corner of her eye and knew it had to be Bumblebee. Turning her head and leaning further out the window, she spotted the smaller 'bot peering around the side of the house at Sam, who was trying to get his father away from the backyard.

She could see Bee frantically gesturing at the others to stay quiet as they began to make their way into Sam's backyard. Once Sam got rid of his dad, he turned to Optimus.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" he became frantic as Optimus moved around. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please."

Isabelle could only watch as Optimus stepped on the fountain residing in the middle of the Witwicky's backyard. She turned her head away as Sam began to freak out. "This is bad…"

Glancing over at her closed door, Isabelle silently moved over to the switch and turned off the light, bathing her room in darkness. Once done, she opened the window more and began to slip out of her room.

Getting out was the easy part; getting down from the second floor was the hard part. Isabelle hung from the ledge, glancing down at the porch below her. "Oh dear God, please let me land safely."

Kicking her legs so as to gain momentum, Isabelle let go of the window ledge as she swung backwards, attempting to stifle her scream. She was surprised though when, instead of landing on the cold, hard ground, she landed in a warm, metallic hand. Isabelle's gaze drifted up the arm the hand belonged to and was met with the sight of Bumblebee.

"Thank you." She breathed, slightly shaken from what she had done.

Bumblebee mad a noise, indicating that he'd heard her and set Isabelle on the ground in Sam's yard. Mikaela came running up at the same time, Sam meeting up with her.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh, this is bad." Sam mumbled.

Isabelle glanced over at the barking Mojo, who had made his way into the backyard and was now next to Ironhide's foot. She hurried over to her best friend as the Chihuahua began to lift his leg.

"Uh, Sam…"

His eyes widened when he looked in the direction Isabelle was pointing. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

Ironhide groaned in disgust, shaking his foot and tossing Mojo back slightly. "Oh, wet."

Isabelle and Sam rushed over, the latter grabbing his dog as he tried to calm the weapons specialist.

"Hold it! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay. That's all."

Isabelle briefly drowned out what Sam was saying when Ironhide activated his cannons. She stepped in front of him and Mojo, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. Somewhere behind her, she could hear Bee make a sound of disapproval at her actions.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, no. Easy, easy! Mojo's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Isabelle explained as Mikaela made her way over. "He's a pet; Sam's pet. Now put the cannons away. If you terminate Mojo, you will make Sam upset and we don't want that, okay?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam reprimanded.

"Bad Mojo!"

"Easy, easy!" Isabelle soothed while Sam apologized for Mojo's behavior. The weapon's specialist grudgingly retracted his cannons and Sam took Mojo back inside the house.

Isabelle sighed, swiping a hand across her forehead. "I just stood up to an alien robot with big-ass cannons and didn't faint. That takes guts that I never knew I had."

Mikaela patted the girl on the shoulder. "I gotta admit, that was pretty impressive. You did good."

"Autobots, recon."

Isabelle and Mikaela watched as the massive alien robots began to scout out the house. The caramel-haired teen groaned, reaching up to rub her temples.

"This just keeps getting worse." She complained, heading over to where Bumblebee was and hissing at him. "Don't look in there! His parents might see you!"

Realization dawned on her as she said that. She smacked herself on the forehead, glancing over at her house.

"Oh my God, if Mom looks out the window she'll see them. We are so dead!"

It was then that Optimus's attention went to the girls, intent on having them help Sam look for the glasses. Mikaela was scooped up into his hand, but Isabelle backed away.

"Oh no, I am not going up there. Besides, I live next door. I need to keep an eye out and make sure my mom doesn't look over here!" she hissed.

The caramel-haired teen made her way over to the fence surrounding her backyard, catapulting over it as Optimus deposited Mikaela in Sam's room. She landed on her feet, staying in a crouch as she surveyed the house. A light was on in the living room, indicating her mother was still up and most likely watching TV.

'_Okay, good.'_ Isabelle thought. _'She's completely oblivious to what's going on next door. I just need to make sure it stays that way.'_

The sound of metal on metal drug her attention away from her job and Isabelle hoisted herself up so she could look over the fence. Her eyes widened when she found all of the Autobots in their vehicle forms.

"Guys! Guys!" she hissed, glancing back at her house before turning her attention back to them. "That is not hiding! Sam's parents will most definitely see five vehicles parked in their backyard. Go somewhere else! Do something else! Just not this!"

As soon as she'd finished saying this, they transformed once more and Optimus was back at Sam's bedroom window. Isabelle glanced back at her house once more, but there was still no indication that her mother had seen anything. She turned back to the situation at hand, watching as Optimus and Sam conversed, but only catching snippets of what was said.

"Autobots, fall back. Move! What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

Isabelle could only watch as the Autobots did as their leader told, barely catching sight of Ratchet walking straight into the power lines. Sparks flew as his sirens began to go off and he tumbled to the ground.

Isabelle yelped as the ground shook, causing her to lose her grip on the fence and fall back onto the grass. The shaking soon subsided, but all power had been lost. Isabelle glanced up at her house from her position on the ground and began to panic.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I am so dead. I gotta get back in the house."

Frantically looking around, the teen saw no way to get up to her window and began to sneak over to the back porch. She slowly and silently opened the door, squeezing through the crack she'd made and shutting it as quietly as possible.

"Belle?" a voice rang out in the darkness.

"I'm here, Mom!" she called, heading in the direction of her mother's voice. "What do you think happened?"

"Well, it seems we had an earthquake and it knocked out the power. Are you all right, sweetie?"

Isabelle pried her mother's hands away as she began checking for injuries. "I'm fine, Mom. No harm done."

Another shake followed her words and Annette grabbed her daughter, holding her close until the shaking had passed.

"Must have been an aftershock."

Isabelle pulled away, glancing in the direction of the Witwicky's house. "Yeah, that's what it was. An aftershock."

"You're acting a bit strange. Are you sure you're okay?"

Isabelle began to protest as Annette began checking her over again. "Mom… Mom… I'm fine. I don't have a fever or anything, so please stop."

"Honey, I just want to make sure-"

"I'm fine, Mom. Your over-protectiveness is just kicking in because of the earthquake. That's it."

The two were suddenly blinded as the lights came back on. Annette began to move around, checking the rest of the house.

"Honey, do you see anything that's broken?"

"Uh, no Mom. Everything looks good." Isabelle called back, heading over to the front window when she saw flashing lights. Several SUVs pulled up in front of the Witwicky household and men in suits and lab coats began to swarm the place.

"Oh that's not good." She muttered.

"What's not good?"

Isabelle shrieked in surprise, turning to face her mother. Annette peered out the window, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I wonder what's going on. They look like government people. Isabelle, do you know anything about this?"

When she got no answer, Annette turned to find her daughter gone and the front door partially open.

In the front yard, Isabelle ducked behind some bushes watching as the men made their way into the house once the door had been answered. The rest of the men seemed to be running a scanner of some kind over various plants and objects, taking them afterwards.

Isabelle only stood when Sam, Mikalea, his parents and even Mojo were removed from the house. Annette joined up with her daughter before making her way over.

"Mom, wait!"

"What the hell is going on here! Who are you people, and where are you taking my neighbor's?"

Isabelle ran up, attempting to drag her mother away. "Easy, Mom. Just let the men do what they want. It's not our business."

A man came over and scanned the two, lingering on Isabelle the longest while Annette squawked at what he was doing. The scanner beeped rapidly and the man turned to his subordinates.

"Tag them and bag them!"

The two were soon grabbed and cuffed, being led over to the SUVs. Annette fought them every step of the way, demanding to be released and trying to get to her daughter, who was being put in the same vehicle as Sam and Mikaela.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

"Sam!" Ron shouted. "Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

* * *

They were on the road now, the scenery whizzing by as Isabelle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She sat to the right of Mikaela, who was in the middle with Sam on her left. The handcuffs she wore dug into her wrists as she shifted.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" the man, Simmons, asked, turning to face the three teens and holding up a cell phone.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?"

Simmons pressed a button and a recording of Sam's voice began to play.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my…"_

"Is that you?"

Mikaela spoke up when Simmons looked in her direction. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." Simmons glanced between the three teens. "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?"

"…from me, from my home, but it's fine because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself." Isabelle said, discreetly sending a look in Sam's direction.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikaela joined in.

The group then burst out in fake laughter, the teens trying to sell the story and Simmons not buying it.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No." Sam scoffed.

"It's an urban legend."

"Yeah." Isabelle agreed with the other two.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him." Mikaela said. "He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Isabelle glanced at Mikaela in confusion while Sam voiced both their thoughts. "What? Parole?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela asked, directing the question at Sam. "Well they… They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Simmons cut in. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot. That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

Isabelle glanced at the scanner as it went berserk, barely noticing the figure standing in the SUV's way before shouting out, "Get down!"

The SUV came into contact with the giant metal foot, swerving off to the side before stopping. Bright lights shone down on them as the Sector Seven agents panicked.

"Big! It's big!"

Two hands came crashing through the windows, lifting the SUV up by its roof before it finally came off and the vehicle fell back down to the ground below. The bright lights that shone down on them were turned off, revealing Optimus standing before them as he threw the roof aside.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." Sam said. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."


End file.
